Chance of the Sugar Plum Fairy
by Puppet String
Summary: Rise of the Guardians. The Sugar Plum Fairy, a foul-mouthed little creature based off of me, has a chance to become a Guardian. If she messes up, Sophie- Jamie's little sister, is lost. She is accompanied by her brother, the kick-butt Nutcracker. Join them in the adventure of a violent moron on a quest to save a child! LOTS of cussing. No lemons. Rated for language & possibly gore.
1. Prologue

Tiny, flickering street lights shone dimly, hardly cutting through the darkness of the city. Tall, looming, broken old buildings wound up to the sky. In some windows, fragrant trees draped in tinsel, small lights, and shining bulbs stood cheerily, showing off their fancy attire.

In one of the buildings with one such tree, a small girl in a bright, pink-tinged purple dress flew silently on wings that resembled those of a monarch butterfly, only in a deep violet color.

"Come on," She hissed to her brother as the two crept to the room of a very special little girl, "She's in here."

The small girl turned the knob to the room, seeing a toddler about her size fast asleep.

"Good-he hasn't scared her yet. We can allow the Sugar Plums to dance now!"

The girl allowed her long, hazelnut-brown braid to rest on her shoulder as she waved her tiny wand. It was a long, sapphire blue wand with a bright sugar plum at the top.

"Dream, little darling, allow the joy to flow," She began, reciting the ancient words she'd used so many times before, "Let the little Sugar Plums to dance all in a row."

The little fairy reached into her pocket, pulling out a handful of sand, which matched her dress color. She walked right over to the bed and fluttered up silently until she was right above the girl's head, then blew the sand out of her palm.

It lingered for a moment before clumping above Sophie's head, forming images of sugar plums standing in a row.

"Do fan kicks," The fairy whispered with shimmers in her eyes, "And then fox-trot steps, and all sorts of other tricks!"

The plums obeyed, kicking and trotting, rolling and waltzing. The sand swirled around them gracefully, and Sophie grinned in her sleep.

Suddenly, the sand began to darken, slicing through the plums. The fairy narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, sure she knew who'd come...

And, soon enough, a figure loomed over little Sophie's bed. Long, grey, sickly fingers played with the hair on her head.

"What a sweet little girl," Pitch Black himself snarled, "It'd sure be a shame if her dreams became corrupted, crippled, and gnarled..."

The little fairy narrowed balled her fists, holding out her wand.

"Fuck off," She warned with seething rage, "Or with violence I'll respond!"

Pitch Black grinned deviously, stroking the little girl.

"Oh," He asked, "Is that so? how frightened I must look. In fact, I must look so scared, all of the world shall know how bad I shook! This very night, my little dear, you're in for a big surprise: You've protected this wench for many years, but this year she'll meet her demise!"

With that, the old Boogeyman snatched up the little girl, hopped upon his pet Night Mare, and she leped out with a hurl.

"Oh, shit!" The little fairy cursed, "The bastard's gone too far! Nutcracker, come along-and bring that metal bar!"

With that she flew out of the window, chasing the black sand horse.

'_Father Moon!_' Sugar Plum Fairy thought, '_Could this situation get any worse?_'

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE, LOL:**_

_**I swear, I hate rhyming, so the other chapters won't be like this. I just thought it might be nice for the prologue.**_

_**If you didn't understand this chapter, the Sugar Plum Fairy put visions of dancing sugar plums into Sophie's head, and then Pitch Black kidnapped her. The foul-mouthed fairy (Based off me, lol) hopped out the window to chase the fucker down. She's bringing the Nutcracker, which you'll hear more about later, and who is based on my brother. **_

_**NOT A ROMANTIC STORY. THIS IS DAMN CLOSE TO BEING A PARODY AT POINTS. **_

_**The Guardians come into play later-keep your socks on.**_


	2. Sleigh

The little fairy flew along swiftly, flinging purple, sparkling magic dust at the Night Mare as it ran a mere eight feet ahead of her.

"Nutcracker, twelve feet ahead of me!"

With that, her Nutcracker brother zoomed up and twelve feet ahead of her in the air.

Pitch's Night Mare slammed into great, wooden beast, dropping once more into a small pile of sand. the Sugar Plum Fairy grinned, circling behind Pitch, who was left in the Nutcracker's great arms, struggling and cursing.

"How can you be part of a dream," He snapped, "When you look so much like something from a nightmare?"

The Nutcracker shook his head, making tooth after sharpened, glistening white tooth reflect sharp, chilly moonlight on Pitch. His bright, sapphire-blue jacket and golden buttons remind eerily still-only his head moved.

Meanwhile, Sophie had awoken. She started screaming, and Pitch clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Silence, child!" He glared at her, than at the snow-laden ground. His face contorted into a horrible, sickening grin, and he took back his words. "On second thought, keep screaming. It'll distract you from the fall."

Sophie's eyes grew wide in horror as Pitch dropped her. They had to be fifty feet in the air-a drop like that could easily snap her neck.

The Nutcracker released Pitch, and the boogeyman got away. The Fairy flew down quicker, grabbing Sophie after about twenty feet of falling.

"Nutcracker, you let him escape! You didn't even beat the shit out of him!"

She glanced at Sophie.

"Er...Sorry. I meant that he didn't even...er...Beat the socks off of him."

Sophie didn't reply. She was trembling, and The Fairy knew she had to be terrified.

"Let's get you home, Kiddo."

Moonlight flashed into The Fairy's eyes and she jolted a little in mid air. the sudden flash of hight had taken her by surprise.

Then, she saw Santa's sleigh sitting on top of one of the rooftops below her, right where the moonlight pointed.

"Thank Father Moon the Boogeyman was stupid enough to try a stunt like this on Christmas Eve-this is when Santa, Dad, and the rest of the Guardians are around to help!"

She darted down and hovered above one of the reindeer before setting Sophe down on it's back.

"Hey, kiddo-say hello to Santa's Reindeer! That's Dasher, and he's Dancer, and those two are Prancer and-"

Sophie wasn't paying attention. She appeared to be starting at the Nutcracker, sitting on the roof next to the sleigh.

"Hm..." The Fairy thought, then grinned. "Sophie, guess what! That's my brother, he helped you."

Sophie trembled, then started talking to herself.

"Keep it together, Sophie. The old creepy guy is gone. Apparently, you can fly. Now you're on Santa's reindeer."

The Fairy shook indignantly.

"YOU CAN'T FLY-I SAVED YOUR SORRY HIDE!"

Santa emerged from the fireplace, then saw the trembling girl and the seething fairy.

"She can't see you, dear."

The Fairy cocked her head.

"Can't see me? What do you mean? I'm right here! She's not blind-She saw Pitch."

Santa shook his head.

"She doesn't believe in the Sugar Plum Fairy."

The Fairy shook her head.

"What's that got to do with anything? People don't believe in global warming, but the ice caps are still melting!"

Santa sighed.

"Have a seat in my sleigh and I'll summon the others. They will be able to explain better than I can, child."

The Fairy groaned inwardly. Santa was an awful driver-especially on Christmas Eve when he was all full of cookies and milk.

The large, red-coated man sat down in the sleigh, and the Fairy hopped in back, carrying Sophie with her.

The Nutcracker took a seat in the sleigh next to his sister, looking quizzical.

The Fairy pushed up the tab on the back of his coat, allowing his jaw to move.

"Where are we going," The Nutcracker's deep, underused voice asked, "And what do we do with the kid?"

The Fairy shrugged.

"Santa's taking us to the North Pole. Make sure she doesn't fall out."

The Nutcracker didn't reply, but placed his long, wooden arms across both sides of the sleigh, making a bar of sorts like the ones you see on roller coasters.

The Fairy clutched the side of the sleigh and grinned widely as Santa shouted back, "Hold on, little childrens!"

With that, he whipped his reindeer. hey climbed high into the air before Santa threw his snowglobe, ripping open a portal, and they flew through.

'_Father Moon, don't let the girl fall out!_' The Fairy thought desperately as Santa's poor driving threw all passengers present about the sleigh.

Then, very quickly, it was over. Sophie hopped out of the sleigh carefully, sticking to Santa's side.

"Santa, why are we here?"

The large, Russian man laughed deeply and replied, "Because Pitch cannot harm you here so easy!"

Sophie started blankly.

"What Bitch?"

"No-PITCH."

"Oh. Santa, why can I fly?"

"You can't-It was Sugar Plum Fairy and Nutcracker."

"Oh. Santa, I want to go home."

"Too bad. Now, the three of you follow me!"


	3. In Soviet Russia

Russian Santa Clause led them to a place where a strang ecarving was etched into the ground. Far above, the moon glowed.

Santa walked to the center, did something that the Fairy didn't bother to watch, and then shit began to glow.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, RUSSIAN SANTA?"

Santa turned and grinned.

"I summoned the Guardians! What do you think I am doing in summoning circle? AND JUST CALL ME SANTA."

The Fairy shrugged.

"Whatever."

The Guardians appeared quickly, and the Fairy leaped into the Sand Man's arms.

"Daddy!"

The Sand Man smiled warmly, hugging his adopted daughter tightly.

The Tooth Fairy swept the Sugar Plum Fairy out of her father's arms, swinging her around.

"Oh, my dear! You look just like you did last time I saw you!"

The Sugar Plum Fairy grinned, tilting her head to the side.

"I always look the same!"

"Oh, darling, how I've missed you! I haven't seen you much. So, what's going on?"

"Russian Santa helped Sophie and I after Pitch tried to kidnap her."

"PITCH BLACK? OH, NO! OH, HEAVENS NO!"

Jack placed his frosty hand on Tooth's shoulder.

"Calm down-we can win again."

He turned his attention to the smaller fairy in Tooth's arms.

"And who might you be, little one?'

"LITTLE? YOU PIECE OF-"

Tooth quickly clapped her hand over her adopted daughter's mouth, blushing.

"SWEETIE, WE DON'T SAY THAT."

She turned back to Jack.

"Her name is Holly."

Jack raised a brow.

"Why Holly? Why not something like Plum, or Sugar, or Sweet, or-"

"BECAUSE I LIKE HOLLY."

Holly and Jack started blankly at Tooth for a moment before Holly broke the silence.

"Okay, then, mom."

Tooth looked around.

"Where's your brother?"

The Nutcracker stepped forward.

"Storm! How are you, my boy?"

Storm looked at the wooden flap on the back of his coat.

"Oh...Right. Sorry, sweetie."

Tooth pulled Storm's wooden coat flap and he spoke.

"I'm well, thank you, Mother."

"DON'T BE SO FORMAL. CALL ME MOM."

Russian Santa interrupted.

"I called you here because-"

"PITCH IS A DICK AND HE'S TRYING TO KIDNAP SOPHIE."

"Thank you, Holly. Now, as I was saying-"

"Russian Santa sucks at sleigh driving on Christmas Eve. What the heck, Russian Santa?"

"TOO MUCH MILK AND COOKIES. NOW, BEFORE I'M INTERRUPTED AGAIN, I'D LIKE TO-"

Father moon beamed down on the floor, and the carvings glowed. A crystalline structure rose, depicting two figures with question marks on them.

Bunnymund stepped forward.

"Father Moon is considering these two?!"

He waved his massive paws at Holly and Storm.

"HE looks like a nightmare and SHE swears like a sailor!"

Holly balled her fists.

"What are you going on about, Hoppy?"

"MY NAME IS BUNNYMUND."

"I'm going to call you E.B. instead."

"WHY?"

"E.B: Easter Bunny."

"...Shut up. Russian Santa, don't you think these two are a bad idea?"

"Well, I believe-"

Jack butted in.

"I say we test them out!"

Sandy and Tooth nodded.

Russian Santa waved his hand and shouted, "BAH!"

Tooth flew around excitedly.

"THAT'S A MAJORITY VOTE! YOU TWO ARE IN THE RUNNING TO BE GUARDIANS!"

Holly started blankly.

"What?"

"GUARDIANS. You two. You can be one of us. JOIN US, CHILDREN."

Sophie was hiding by a Yeti.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!"

Russian Santa flung a full glass of milk at her.

"THAT'S TOO DAMN BAD! I WANT PEOPLE TO LISTEN TO-"

"Shut up, Russian Santa! Go boss the elves around!"

"JACK. Don't you chall-"

"Russian Santa, Jack's right. You don't fling milk at children!"

"Holly, in Soviet Russia, you fling-"

"THIS IS THE NORTH POLE, NOT RUSSIA."


	4. Cookie-and-Milk-Hangover

Russian Santa fell asleep in his chair, mumbling something about tracking devices and soviet technology in his milk-and-cookie-hangover.

Holly had fallen asleep petting one of the still-hitched reindeer, and she now rested in an awkward position on it's tall, fuzzy shoulder.

Storm never slept. EVER. He was too damn scary to sleep-he'd make nightmares cry if he ever dreamed again.

Tooth and Sandy were snuggled up using E.B. as a pillow, all three snoring obnoxiously.

Then, tiny pearls of black sand formed over Holly's head. She grinned in her sleep, seeing the dark creatures rising from her dream...

_~HOLLY'S DREAM~_

_Holly watched as her already bizarre dreamland twisted, shifted, and contorted into a horrifying wasteland. Devious creatures rose from the ground, razor-sharp claws and dripping red fangs glinting in sickly gray moonlight._

_"Oh, please," She scoffed, "Storm has claws and fangs. Try a little herder, Pitch the bitch!"_

_Pitch watched in confusion as Holly ignored his monsters, then thought._

_'Her worst fear...'_

_A grin sneaked across his face._

_'SPIDERS!'_

_Black widows poured out of the shafts of moonlight, coating everything in their poisonous cluthces thickly._

_"HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT!" Holly screeched, starting in horror, "I NEED BACKUP!"_

_Quickly, she allowed her imagination to shove Pitch's color scheme away. Dark greys, blacks, and other sicly dark shades were doused in rainbows, glitter, pop-tart colored vomit, and rabid bunnies rolling around._

_The spiders reamined-Holly was actually fearful of them, and they'd be harder to get rid of._

_Then, they began to disappear._

_Giant, clawed wooden hands raked across the dreamland, squashing the spiders rapidly._

_"GO STORM! SQUISH THOSE VENOMOUS LITTLE BASTARDS!"_

_Storm couldn't hear her in the real world-he was swatting the sand away casually._

_Pitch snarled to himself._

_"Those two are too good of a team. I need to split them up..."_

Suddenly, Holly snapped back into the real world, realizing she'd fallen over onto the hard, freezing ground and that a reindeer had actually laid in her head on purpose. Reindeer hardly ever lay down-this one did it on purpose!

"GET OFF!"

She yelled pulling desperately on her head and pushing against the reindeer.

"YOU'RE ALL FAT AND HAIRY AND WEIGH A LOT."

The reindeer didn't move. It let out a grunt, presumably in amusement.

Russian Santa fell out of his chair, landing in a fresh pile of his own puke.

"COOKIES...IN SOVIET RUSSIA..."

Holly screamed.

"SHUT UP, RUSSIAN SANTA. THIS IS THE NORTH POLE, NOT RUSSIA."

Storm eventually picked the reindeer up gently, as not to hurt it or his sister.

"Thanks!" She gasped, crawling out from under the fat, warm animal.

"Let's go draw shit on Russian Santa's face and dye E.B bright green, pink, and orange!"


	5. Fucking Language!

The next morning, Christmas morning, they all awoke.

Russian Santa sat up, dripping in puke and covered in random drawings from Holly and Storm. These drawings consisted of rocket ships, a sign that said, "WARNING: WIDE TURNS" and a dick.

Russian Santa sat up and started into a reflective piece of metal in the factory, spting his face.

"THE DAMN YETI DREW ON MY FACE AGAIN! I'm going to k-"

"Shut up Russian Santa! We're trying to get some fuckin' sleep, mate!"

A freshly dyes green, pink, and orange E.B. sat up angrily, unaware of his new fur colors.

"But you've been-"

"RUSSIAN SANTA, NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR IT. GO DRINK MORE WARM MILK AND TAKE A BENADRYL SO YOU'LL SHUT UP."

Russian Santa growled, rolling over in his vomit. He laid on the cold, damp, stinky ground sulking.

Holly sat up, rubbing the sleep put of her eyes.

"Damn, that was a hell of a dream! Thanks again, Storm!"

Storm's expression couldn't change, but he'd probably have smiled if he could.

Tooth woke up and smiled.

"Morning, kids! How'd you sleep?"

"Morning, Mom! Storm whooped Pitch's little spiders last night. He's scarier than that rotten old boogeyman, anyway."

"PITCH WAS HERE?" E.B. asked in alarm.

"Yeah...Storm whooped his bitchy little spiders' asses."

"HE WAS AT THE POLE."

"Yeah..."

"THIS IS BAD."

"How?"

"He's too strong!"

"No, he's not..."

"Father Moon, help us!"

"BUT WE'RE FINE!"

"We need the kids. Where's Sophie?"

"She went to the bathroom last night after drawing the dick on Russian Santa's face and never came back. I guess she fell into the port-o-potty or something."

Russian Santa sat bolt upright.

"SOPHIE IS MI-"

"Shut up, Russian Santa!" E.B. roared, cutting the fellow Guardian off. "Wait, Sophie's missing? This is bad, mate! We have to find her!"

Tooth stretched.

"Let's look after breakfast."

Sandy nodded.

Holly grinned.

"I WANT CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES."

"Fuck yes!" They all cried in unison.

"SHUT UP, RUSSIAN SANTA!"

"But I-"

"YOU'RE NOT PART OF THIS. GO SLIP IN YOUR OWN VOMIT, YOU DISGUSTING, RED, OBESE PIECE OF HO-HO-SHIT."

"WOA," Holly said, backing up from E.B. 'You can't make fun of the color red! That's not right! Red coats look nice. Make fun of orange, but don't go too far with your jokes!"

Russian Santa frowned.

"But what about-"

"SHUT UP, RUSSIAN SANTA, YOU SOVIET PIECE OF LACTOHOLIC SHIT."

"Oh, Fuck you-"

"DAMMIT, RUSSIAN SANTA! WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE! SHIT."

* * *

Should I pick on E.B. more, too in the next chapter?

Yeah, this one's short. Meh.


	6. Just the Wind

Holly swallowed her pancakes whole, enjoying them to the fullest.

"THESE CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES ARE FUCKING AMAZING. Has everyone had at least two so we can go?"

Russian Santa frowned.

"I haven't even had o-"

"RUSSIAN SANTA. DO WE NEED TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN? SHUT UP."

E.B looked at his pancakes unsurely.

"I'm a Bunny, mate. I'm not really supposed to eat choc-"

"YOU PUT IT IN YOUR EGGS, DON'T YOU?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"You'll be fine."

"But I'm not sure I should-"

"EAT THE DAMN PANCAKES."

Holly fluttered right up to his face and shoved a fork full of pancake in his ready-to-protest mouth.

The bunny had no choice but to swallow it.

"Hey...Not bad!"

He scarfed down a total of three pancakes, finishing off the batch.

"Okay, now we look for Sophie." Tooth declared, patting her stomach.

They walked outside, met by a flurry of ice and snow.

"FUCK IT'S COLD." Holly shouted over the wind.

Storm just marched through it, leaving enormous footprints behind him.

Russian Santa was last in the line of people, and as he walked out, nine icicles fell off of the North Pole fortress, each one somehow hitting him in the face and neck area.

"HELP! I'VE BEEN HIT!"

"Russian Santa, shut up and cope with it!"

The group left him in the snow, hit by icicles, to look for Sophie.

When they reached the port-o-potty, Holly screamed.

"HEY, SOPHIE, YOU IN THERE?!"

"_Please, help me!_" A weak, female voice shouted back.

"Naw, it's empty." Holly reported, turning back to the others.

"Damn! We've lost Sophie!"

"_Please, I'm in here! Help me!_"

"That sounded like Sophie!" E.B. Yelled, looking surprised.

"No. It was just the wind. Get your big, hairy ears checked!"

E.B. looked away, his whiskers twitching in embarrassment.

"_Please, I'm stuck to the seat of the port-o-potty! I've fallen in a little bit, and the fluid is frozen and full of yeti shit! You've got to get me out of here!_"

"Man," Holly remarked, "That's some persistent fucking wind. While we're here, anyone need to pee?"

E.B. Raised his paw.

"Okay, go ahead behind the port-o-potty and piss in the snow."

"But there's a perfectly good toilet right there, mate!"

"You're a big fucking bunny. Bunnies don't use toilets. Go piss in the snow."

E.B. growled in irritation, but her logic made sense. He hopped behind the port-o-potty and started to do his business.

"Storm, wanna have a little fun?"

The huge nutcracker didn't reply, but Holly assumed it was a yes.

"We should tip the port-o-potty over on E.B! Wait, we've gotta get Russian Santa back there, too!"

Tooth grinned.

"I can do that!"

She flew off, returning with a frozen, icicle-covered Russian Santa.

"Russian Santa, go clean up back there!" Holly ordered, pointing behind the port-o-potty.

Grudgingly, Russian Santa marched behind.

"HOLY SHIT! RUSSIAN SANTA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE, MATE?!"

"Wait! I was just-"

"SHUT UP, RUSSIAN SANTA!" Holly cried.

Storm tipped the port-o-potty over on the two males fumbling in embarrassment behind the port-o-potty.

"_OH MY GOD I'M SIDEWAYS! PLEASE, HELP ME!_"

"Shut up, wind! It's normal to be sideways." Holly crossed her arms, completely pissed off.

"_I'm Sophie- not the damn wind!_"

"No, you're the wind. Okay, everyone, let's go look for Sophie!"

Holly led the march into the frigid, icy wasteland, not looking back at the dyed ball of fur and the frozen-vomit-and-icicle-covered fat ass left in the snow under the screaming port-o-potty.


	7. Snowball Fight

Holly shivered. The blizzard was getting worse, and there was so much ice in the wind that she and Tooth couldn't fly safely. Storm had started carrying both fairies already, not feeling the cold past his wooden coat.

Sandy had fallen a bit behind, but found shelter from the wind behind Storm. Holly yelled over the wind.

"HEY, STORM! I SEE A SILHOUETTE OVER THERE!"

She pointed to their right, where a thin, shadow-like outline of a person was standing.

Storm turned and marched through the snow quickly. Holly screamed.

"HEY SOPHIE, WHAT'S UP?"

The figure turned and started at them until they could both parties could see the faces of the other.

"You're not Sophie, dammit! Jack, what are you doing out here?"

"Playing in the blizzard. Did you like it?"

"NO. IT'S TOO FUCKING WINDY. More snow, less icy wind. I have an icicle the size of Russian Santa's fat ass in my wing!"

She turned, displaying her thin wing that the long, painful icicle that had stabbed clean through it.

"I bat that if my wing wasn't numb, it would hurt a whole fucking lot. Still proud of your fucking storm, Jack Fucking Frost?"

Jack frowned.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I mean, there's not usually anybody buy Russian Santa out here to get hurt."

Holly rolled her eyes.

"Goody two-shoes."

Jack clapped and the wind disappeared. The snow stayed falling heavily, though, and Holly grinned.

"This is much better! Thanks, Jack!"

"Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"By my name-Jack."

"Because it's too hard to nickname."

"Oh. It's not a sign of respect or anything?"

"Nope."

"Not a symbol of trust?"

"No..."

"How about a-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE-AN ENGLISH TEACHER? There's not a special fucking meaning behind everything, got it? Some things are just there. If i say that snow is white, i don't mean it's pristine or whatever, i mean that the snow is fucking white. Got it?"

Jack nodded.

"Oh. Any luck finding Sophie?"

"No, and you missed breakfast."

"Shot! What did you have?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes."

"THOSE ARE SO GOOD. WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?"

"We all totally forgot about you."

"Oh. Well, that seems fair."

"Hey, do you think Pitch kidnapped Sophie?"

"Why bother? I don't really care if we find her..."

"But the children are our only hope!"

"Have you not seen Storm kick ass before? By the time he's done kicking ass, there's no ass left to kick. There's no lower half of the body, either."

"Remind me to stay on his good side."

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

"What?"

"You're the element of fun, right?"

"Well, yes..."

"SNOWBALL FUCKING FIGHT."

"Okay!"

"Storm, don't kill anyone."

Storm stood silently, but when he made a snowball it wasn't the size of a book shelf, so Holly assumed that he agreed.

Snowball fight teams were made.

"Tooth, Sandy, E.B-team one. Storm, Holly, Me-team two. Russian Santa and port-o-potty-team three."

Holly thought for a moment after Jack announced the teams.

"I should probably bring the potty, the bunny, and the fat ass over here."

She waved her tiny wand, the the three appeared in the same position as they'd been left.

"Everyone has ten minutes to build a fort starting...NOW!"

Everyone hurried off in different directions after Jack announced the time beginning.


End file.
